Labels
by lilybirds
Summary: It doesn't matter how many times they'll try and take her down, she will always get up and be a million times stronger.


Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it.

Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Santana Lopez is a_ bitch._**

It's easy, it's careless and it feels good. Knocking other people down and walking all over them is so much better than to consider them as equals – because they're not, after all. She's so much better, deserves so much more than this shit town with all its shit people and all its shit things. She's convinced it'll get better once she gets away from here and being nice just ties you down. And that's a fact. She's been called a bitch a million times by a million people. At school, at home, everywhere they tell her she is one and she doesn't deny it because she is. She's the definition of bitch and isn't afraid to admit it. Because hey – this Cheerios uniform counts for something, something she's worked for and it's living proof she's everything they're _not_. And it doesn't matter how many times they'll try and take her down, she will always get up and be a million times stronger.

**Santana Lopez is _stupid._**

She says she doesn't study. She doesn't feel like it, she has better things to do. She has practice, she has parties to go to and people to fuck. And it's all true, of course. Of course it is. She puts herself out there because it gets her everything she wants and it gets her the adoration she deserves. Her attitude is something the girls at school admire. The spare-time is something the boys like. It's a win-win situation, so why on Earth would she not put herself out there? And she manages. Sometimes when she gets home at three in the morning, she looks through her textbooks with the light that the lantern next to her window provides. She sometimes feels as if she has something to make up for. But then in the morning when her mother doesn't ask, she just applies another layer of lipstick, answers the texts and wears her uniform. And she puts herself out there just because she can.

**Santana Lopez is a_ slut._**

Even though she prefers the term whore. You see, already at the tender age of eleven she finds out that sex gets you things. Mommy earns the extra money that way, she goes through a lot of boyfriends and they all help out one way or another. But then Carlos comes to live with them and he stays longer, not for a day but for weeks. Months. Years. He's there in the morning and he's there in the evening and he doesn't leave. Little Santana is all about the innocence when she's eleven, but by the time she starts high school she's tainted in all the right and wrong ways and she knows exactly how to get whatever she wants. The boys pay attention to her, ogle at the exposed skin and she can just pick whoever she wants because they _all _want. When she's fifteen, Carlos leaves and doesn't take her to the other side of the tracks like he promised and she cries, claws and tears at her own skin, hopes she will just disappear because he's taken something and she will never get it back. Mommy soon brings home another boyfriend and doesn't have a clue, but now little Santana isn't so little anymore and this time she locks her door at night.

**Santana Lopez is a _liar._**

She hates adults and rarely tells them the truth. So she lies and lies and lies and no teacher questions her. And if they do, she only needs to show some skin or use her mouth the best way that she can and it's fine. It's how she gets rid of the mistakes and keeps making them without a single worry. Nobody understands, of course they don't, but they don't have to because she's better than this and she rises above them without even trying. Adults are easy to manipulate, so are the insecure and the ugly. They'll get you anything as long as you lie the right way and tempt them the wrong way. And that's how she'll get away from here in the end.

**Santana Lopez is _flawless._**

Everyone knows she is, _she_ knows she is and she's not ashamed in the least to admit it. Because_ only certain people can tap this_ and _you're not one of them_ and _this is all exclusive_, because _not everyone deserves this_. Secretly, nobody deserves it, though. Yeah, she might get inside their heads but they'll never get in hers and that's how it will always be. She makes sure she looks her best when she goes out and she makes sure she looks her best when she doesn't. When she looks in the mirror to fix her make-up and to fix her hair and to check her complexion, she doesn't see anything. She sees a face, obviously. She sees a girl with empty eyes and pretty lips but doesn't really know who she's looking at exactly. Santana Lopez is flawless. But she's not perfect.

**Santana Lopez is _strong._**

When she walks down the halls and heads turn, it makes her feel strong. She's powerful and no one can take that away from her because she has all the power in the world and no Quinn Fabray can take that away with her virginity and her fake smile, nor can Rachel Berry with her virginity and her golden stars. Because in the end – _I fucked your boyfriend and he liked it._ She walks down the halls, her pinky wrapped around Brittany's and she feels like the strongest person alive. Because she will keep breathing. She will get to the other side of the tracks, no matter how many people she has to bring down to get there. Yes, Santana is strong.

She's so much stronger than everyone in this godforsaken town.

* * *

**Review? Yes, please? I love you? **


End file.
